


Grip the Wheel

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Dating, Be my fake boyfriend, ColdArrow, ColdWave Week, Coldwave Week 2018, Flirt with me to save my relationship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Other, Wait We’re dating, coldwave, fake boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Sometimes it takes someone hitting on your boyfriend for you to realize that you’re actually dating.  Sometimes it takes more.





	Grip the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ColdWave Week 2018 - Day 4 - I’ve never been “tight” with anyone

It took Leonard Snart approximately two minutes of Hartley Rathaway flirting at Mick for him to realize that he and Mick were actually dating.  And with a sharp look and a tone in his voice Hartley left and never tried that again.  Not that Mick noticed.  There was a chance that you could probably let a small nuke off in the same room and Mick wouldn’t notice it.  So for him, nothing really changed.  Len simply accepted it and kept up his part.  So what if his boyfriend didn’t know they were dating.  It’d taken him how many years to figure it out himself?

He pondered flirting with Hart and seeing if that woke Mick up but he had a sinking feeling that it would take much more drastic measures to get Mick to notice that they were actually a couple.  He thought about all the times he’d flirted with Barry while they were on the job and wondered if that bothered Mick.

“I think I’m going to go see if I can get the Flash to harass me.” Len said one day.

“Have fun.” Mick yawned, sprawled out in a thin tank and some sleep pants on the sofa and a beer sitting on the table beside him.

“I’ve never asked, does it bother you that I flirt with him?” Len stood there having trouble understanding that this wasn’t filtering through to Mick.

“Why would it bother me?” Mick shrugged and sipped his beer.  For a second Len thought he was watching tv but realized it was off and looked over the end of the sofa to find Mick with his reading glasses on, nose buried in a book.

“Whatcha reading?”

“The third wizard of Oz book.” Was Mick’s gruff bark.

“Oh?” Len shrugged, his boyfriend was complicated after all.

“Haircut suggested it a while back.  I figured… why not.” He shrugged as he read.

“So you’ve read the first two?”

“Yep.  Got this one this morning.”

“Got it… where?” Len frowned as he studied Mick who rummaged around and produced a library card.  “You…went to the public library and… rented the book?”

“Yeah, they had a hold system so I could reserve the other books in the series, given how fast I went through the first two, the figured I could make it through the whole thing in the time it took most people to read one or two of them.  So they’ve been pretty helpful.”

“Right…” Len shrugged.  “Well I’m off to flirt with the Flash.”

“Give Red my best.” Mick waved over the sofa and Len stormed off.  Slamming the door behind him as he went outside and took a deep breath before he picked up his phone.

“Snart?” Barry sounded confused.

“Listen, what are you doing?”

“Uh…” Barry sounded out of breath.  The kid could run circles around the state and not sound out of breath.  What could he be…. Oh.  OH.

“Or should I be asking who?”

“Uh… well…”

“don’t you dare.” Came a voice near Barry.

“I’m sorry Ms. West.  Or is it West-Allen these days?”

“Iris would very much like me to hang up now.” Barry pleaded.

“Well I was going to ask you to boost my confidence by flirting with me like we always do.”

“We don’t flirt.” Barry’s frown was in his voice.

“Barry.  Ask Iris if we flirt.”

“Do we flirt?”

“Yes.”

“But…”

“Yes.”

“See Barry.” Len smiled.

“But… I… I’m with Iris.  Don’t get me wrong.  You’re cute.  And I could see it working but I’m kind of married and…”

“Not asking for a threesome.”

_Snort_

“Mrs. West-Allen that was utterly beneath you.  And if I wasn’t likewise committed I’d be looking into if you two were open or not.  But the truth of the matter is, while you’re beautiful and Barry is handsome, I was going to use Barry to make my boyfriend jealous so he could realize we were dating.”

“You are you dating that they don’t know you’re dating…?” Iris took the phone from Barry.

“Mick.”

“Heatwave Mick?”

“Yeah.”

“And he’s not aware you’re dating.”

“To be fair, I didn’t realize it till he was flirting with Hartley.”

“You ever think that he doesn’t see Barry as a threat to your relationship so he doesn’t make the same connection that you made with his flirting.”

“No I hadn’t… But thank you for that _lovely_ image that is now in my head.” Len sighed.

“The point is, maybe you need to find someone who he does feel threatened by and flirt with them.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Len thought down the list of their friends.

“You got someone in mind so I can get back to being with Barry?”

“Sure… sure… what’s Oliver’s number?”

***

“You want me to do what?”

“I want you to hit on me in front of my boyfriend.”

“Why…”

“Because he doesn’t realize we’re dating.”

“…”

“Queen?”

“How did you get this number again?”

“Iris.”

“Right.  We crash their wedding with ours too, and she gives you my phone number…”

“You’re married too?”

“Yeah.”

“Does Mick know?”

“Probably not…. He wasn’t there for that part.”

“Great.  You’ll be my fake boyfriend.”

“I’m not…”

“It’ll work.”

“Snart…”

“I’ll text you details.”

“Snart this…”

“Talk later.” Len hung up and went to planning.  He wanted to ensure that this went perfectly.

***

“Why are we here?” Mick frowned at the bar.

“I thought we could go out.”

“Okay.” Mick shrugged and took a seat.  Len stared at him like he’d grown a second head and sat down.

“Mick.  Len.” Oliver walked in and sat down beside Len.

“Robin Hood.” Mick raised his beer.

“So he has a nick name?”

“Sure…” Mick shrugged.

“I don’t like it either.”

“They seldom do.” Len sighed.  “How can I help you Mr. Queen?” Len turned to him.

“You can kiss me.” Oliver grabbed him and began to make out as he pulled him towards him.  The first thought in Len’s head was that Oliver was a good kisser.  As he slipped his tongue into Len’s mouth, he realized just how good a kisser, and reacted back to the kiss.  Giving as good as he got before suddenly there wasn’t anyone there and Mick had Oliver pinned to the floor with a steak knife at his throat.

“Mick…”

“DON’T FUCKING KISS MY BOYFRIEND!”

“You’re dating?” Oliver asked calmly.

“What… no… I…FUCK.” Mick sat back and looked at Len.

“Don’t feel too bad, I only figured it out recently myself.”

“I love you.” Mick came and kissed Len and there was a sense of rightness filled them both as they continued to kiss.

“And I’ll just go now…” Oliver muttered somewhere in the background as Mick and Len reveled in their new relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve liked writing these small fluffy stories.


End file.
